


Are You Watching?

by Faeriache



Series: Hades Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Voyeurism, dubcon kind of in that zagreus thinks they don't know he's watching, patroclus dicks achilles down good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriache/pseuds/Faeriache
Summary: For a prompt from the Hades Kink Meme:There's not much privacy in Elysium. Zagreus stumbles upon Patroclus' glade during one of his runs, and happens across Patroclus and Achilles making love alongside the River Lethe."Pat--" Achilles voice is so sweet.  Sweeter than Zagreus has ever heard it.  It stabs right through him, when he realizes what it means.  It's punctuated at the end with a sharp gasp.  From where he's standing, Zagreus can see Achilles chlamys is but rivers of fabric around his waist, barely covering anything.  He sits in Patroclus' lap, their foreheads resting together.  His eyes are closed.  Zagreus is far enough away that he thinks there's no way he can tell that Achilles face is flushed with the sweetest pink dusting his cheeks, that there's no way he can really see the way his hips inch and roll-- Patroclus' hand moving between his thighs.Oh, blood and darkness.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades Kink Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Are You Watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I really enjoyed this one. I might write a sequel but honestly it's perfect as it is.

On the scale of things that Zagreus should not be doing, should not ever do-- this really tops the charts. He had been elated, to see the door give way to the elysian glade that Patroclus always rests in. It's lovely, here, there's a sort of peace that comes over him every time. The air is so violet, so green-- all of Elysium is, but there's just something about this little meadow that really makes his chest warm. He likes it here. (He thinks distantly it might be the fine mist of the Lethe that rises from the waters, the rapids of it's cloudlike waters casting the glade in a veil of peace.) But he quickly discovered that Patroclus was not alone; that should not be alarming or greatly disturbing, honestly, given that he's glad Achilles gets to spend time with his beloved. But well-- well, by the time he had made it to the stairs, he realized they were...preoccupied.   
  
"Pat--" Achilles voice is so sweet. Sweeter than Zagreus has ever heard it. It stabs right through him, when he realizes what it means. It's punctuated at the end with a sharp gasp. From where he's standing, Zagreus can see Achilles chlamys is but rivers of fabric around his waist, barely covering anything. He sits in Patroclus' lap, their foreheads resting together. His eyes are closed. Zagreus is far enough away that he thinks there's no way he can tell that Achilles face is flushed with the sweetest pink dusting his cheeks, that there's no way he can really see the way his hips inch and roll-- Patroclus' hand moving between his thighs.   
  
Oh, blood and darkness.  
  
Coming back to himself, Zagreus ducks behind a pillar. The last thing he wants to do is get caught-- and well, he ought to let them have this moment. Achilles could be called back to the house at any minute-- and he absolutely is not refusing to interrupt them because of his crush on both of them. No, that would be creepy. It's not like he's going to watch, he'll just-- he'll just-- every excuse sounds weak even to his own ears. Achilles makes another sharp little gasp, and Zagreus can hear the way that it gets swallowed up when Patroclus kisses him. (What would it be like to kiss Achilles? Oh, Zagreus has thought about it so many times it shames him. He's thought about it since the first time Achilles said 'good, lad, you did well today.' Like a shred of approval was enough to make him fall head over heels. Infatuation blossomed into something with deep roots, able to survive frost and pruning. Nothing could take away how he loves Achilles. Not rejection, and certainly not reasonable things like how Achilles is deeply committed to his beloved. Zagreus feels guilt take roots nearly as deep as his love.)   
  
He should leave. Yeah, he should definitely leave.  
  
He has to cross in front of them to leave.  
  
Oh.   
  
He runs through the dozens of ways this could come back to bite him in the ass-- but the image of Achilles, swathed in green, chest and thighs bare-- Zagreus hadn't ever really thought about how covered up Achilles always is. His Chlamys is so modest. That image of him is burned into his mind now. He's going to get off to it every night for months, or whatever constitutes a night here. Whatever constitutes time. Zagreus drops his head back against the stone pillar. Achilles makes another sweet sound across the glade, and Patroclus grunts.   
  
He should-- he should give them privacy, but oh gods above he wants to watch.   
  
Zagreus can contend with the guilt later. For now, he peeks around the side of the pillar to see how they have progressed. Zagreus realizes with simultaneous horror and illicit lust that they aren't acting in any sense of hurry. They've barely moved over the course of Zagreus' distressed inner turmoil. Achilles is squirming in Patroclus' lap with more urgency, but their heads are still bent low together. Patroclus is murmuring something to him now that Zagreus can't really make out clearly. (Reminiscent of those rolling monologues that Zagreus can sometimes overhear when he enters the glade.)   
  
Something about how beautiful Achilles is, how sweet, his beloved -- sweet nothings.   
  
Zagreus palms at himself through his tights. The gentleness of the display, the intimacy, is bittersweet to him. How he craves such a thing for himself-- he watches as Achilles back arches, the sight of it like a work of art in motion. His thighs squeeze around Patroclus, and Zagreus can see the way his hand stops moving.   
  
"Not yet, Achilles." He whispers, head bending to press open mouthed kisses along the line of his beloveds throat.   
  
Oh, that goes right to Zagreus' dick. Patroclus, telling the great Achilles he isn't allowed to come yet. Zagreus let's out a strangled sound that he quickly muffles behind his hand. He doesn't see the way they look over out of the corner of their eyes, the way Achilles bends to whisper into Patroclus' ear then-- He's too concerned with ducking properly back behind the pillar. He's harder than he thinks he's ever been. Zagreus shouldn't, he knows, but he pushes his tights down just enough to take himself in hand. He thinks of every time he has ever done this-- not this, obviously, he has never spied on Achilles in his downtime before-- but times that he has taken himself to pleasure thinking of his mentor.   
  
He peeks again, and sees that Achilles is leaning back now, bracing his arms against the soft grass. He's still in Patroclus' lap, but he is on full view to Zagreus now. (Oh fuck, oh fuck--) Achilles is hard and perfect, his cock straining up, the head flushed so dark that Zagreus wonders how long he has been denied orgasm by now. Patroclus isn't stroking him in earnest, but he brings his fist down around Achilles in a few strokes, before pulling off. Even from here, Zagreus can see the way Achilles cock jumps and twitches, so close but not getting enough. His hips roll against the air, finding no purchase to grind against. Achilles whines, head falling back. From this position, Zagreus can see everything now. The long line of Achilles throat, his hair falling back in a river of gold, his face flushed so prettily.   
  
He is never going to get this image out of his mind.   
  
Zagreus strokes himself faster-- and then stops completely. It won't take him long to come like this, and he is under the impression they'll be here a while. He feels silly, but he begins to match his pace to Patroclus' hand. He stops when Patroclus stops, and bites back a whimper when it begins to coincide so perfectly with the edge of his orgasm-- just as he knows it is for Achilles. Something about that, secretly trying to edge his orgasm out at the same time as Achilles-- it's filthy and makes Zagreus stomach twist with a sharp knife of want.   
  
"Do you want to come, Achilles?" The way Patroclus speaks makes his dick twitch. It's so sure and steady, the same cadence in which he asks Zagreus questions as he passes through. ("How fairs the underworld today, stranger?" Languid and without care. So casual and bordering on apathy. Unfairly hot.) "Ask me."   
  
"Please, Pat-- Please." Achilles raises his head, and looks at his lover properly. Patroclus hand begins to move again, clearly with the intent to make him spend. Achilles whines, and despite the great need, he quickly grabs Patroclus' hand. (Oh shit, Zagreus is briefly afraid they've seen him, with the way Achilles stops him.) "No-- no wait, wait-- I need-- not until--" Achilles is breathing heavily, his soul remembers the exertion that passion gives, even if his body no longer requires breath. "Not until you're inside me. I want-- please--"   
  
Zagreus feels a shudder go through his entire body, at that. He realizes dimly that they must have been at this for some time before Zagreus arrived, as patroclus maneuvers to slide home into him so easily-- they don't stop to prepare Achilles because it's already been done. He imagines how it happened-- how languid and slow Patroclus clearly likes to take everything. His fingers pumping in and out of Achilles, curling against the perfect place inside him until Achilles is crying for him. He can imagine it, because Achilles is crying now. Patroclus moves slowly, sliding in and out of his lover with deep, deep thrusts-- punctuated with a harsh breath from Achilles with every move. He makes a low, long groan of content as he's filled completely.   
  
"You take me as well now as you did in life. You always loved to be full, Achilles. Tell me how it feels." Patroclus instructs, and Zagreus thinks he sees Achilles look at him, for a second, before virid eyes glassy with pleasure return to his lover.   
  
"You feel-- oh gods above, Pat, you feel amazing. You've always been so thick, ever since we were boys you filled me perfectly." Zagreus moans, a little, under his breath and begins to stroke himself again, careful not to come until Achilles does.   
  
"Will you come untouched for me?" Patroclus sounds amused, as he asks, and Zagreus can see his lips quirk up at the edges-- his smile is playful, and he accentuates the question with a thrust sharp and sudden enough to make Achilles yell. "Can you?" Achilles nods, quick and rapid.  
  
"I can. But I need--"   
  
"I know."   
  
Patroclus manhandles them both into another position. It's so fluid and familiar in motion to them that what should be horribly awkward while joined that way is so easy. Patroclus grabs his hips, and presses Achilles back into the grass. Patroclus gets his legs under him-- and when he begins to fuck Achilles, it's with a brutal pace. He fucks into Achilles hard and fast, his grip enough to leave bruises on flesh more substantial. Achilles hair is a golden halo in elysian grass, his voice rising in pitch and urgency--   
  
Patroclus' has a hold of his hip, and Achilles hands are in the grass-- the obscene slap of their flesh together has Zagreus hips fucking up into his own fist. He had no idea Patroclus' had such a ferocity inside him, but he's never going to be able to be rid of the desire for it, now. The hunger for what he sees today will consume him. Achilles hips are up, not even touching the ground anymore as he whines and cries, unashamed as his voice grows louder and Patroclus fucks into him like a beast until-- until--   
  
He comes with a harsh shout and Patroclus stills inside him, buried to the hilt. Achilles cock jumps untouched against his stomach, spurting white streams against his chest. Zagreus strokes his own cock, careful timing and desire has him pushed over the edge just in time, and the soft sound he makes when he comes is swallowed up by the sound Achilles makes. Patroclus moves slower now, chasing his own pleasure with a leisure that's more his speed. He fucks Achilles slow and deep-- Achilles twists in his grasp, but can't move away from the grasp on his hips. He's overstimulated and every thrust makes his insides twist, prolonging that last edge of his orgasm until his cock is twitching, effectively being milked without being touched.   
  
Zagreus stares at his hand for a second, seeming to remember what he's doing and where he is. He wants to see Patroclus come-- Achilles head in the grass falls his direction, eyes meeting his. Zagreus feels humiliated heat flush his cheeks, and Achilles eyes are glassy with pleasure, blissed out. He smiles at Zagreus.   
  
Oh.   
  
Wait-- fuck--   
  
Patroclus is smiling as he buries himself one final time in his lover and grunts as he spends. Achilles strokes his hair, as Patroclus fucks into him with short, shallow thrusts until he's finally done. (He's whispering praise the entire time, Zagreus realizes. About how good he's done, how sweet he is, how he always satisfies Achilles. How he deserves to feel good.)   
  
Zagreus now gets to face the music, as he knows he has been made. Patroclus sits back, still wearing most of is clothes, his softening cock hangs between his thighs, barely visible behind the hem of his chiton. Achilles stretches against the grass, before he sits up. His hair should be a mess-- but something about the way the curls frame his face and shoulder, uncontained and riotous, pools a heat in Zagreus' gut as he tucks himself back into his tights and comes out from behind the pillar.   
  
"So..uh..."   
  
"It's alright, lad, we knew you were watching."   
  
"You uh, you did?"   
  
"You haven't the faintest idea how loud you are, stranger."   
  
Oh. Zagreus is suffused with shameful heat. Achilles smiles at him.  
  
"It's alright Zagreus, we ah...may have been waiting for this to happen." Well that is...unexpected. They wanted him to catch them. Zagreus can't imagine why. (Except that the desire he feels for them both is a heat in his gut he's never going to be rid of-- Achilles had rejected him once--) As though Achilles knows where his mind wanders, he speaks up; "I know I told you my heart belongs to another. I was intentionally vague, Zagreus. I didn't want to end up in your bed without discussing it with Patroclus-- and well, I certainly wanted to."   
  
"Oh." They discuss things further, and agree that next time, Zagreus ought to join them. 


End file.
